falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Dave Köztársasága
|type=small |image=Republic of Dave.jpg |desc=Republic of Dave entrance |loc=Republic of Dave loc.jpg |marker='The Republic of Dave' |leader=Dave |doctor=Nincs |merchants=Shawna |quests=You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head Election Day }} Dave Köztársasága (Republic of Dave) egy önálló városállam, a Fővárosi Puszta észak-keleti csücskében. A hely vezére Dave, a két feleségével. Korábban Tom Királysága volt a hely neve. Történelme Kétszáz éven keresztül ez a föld Larry Királyságaként volt ismert, utána Stevie-Ray Köztársasága, Billsylvania, Stevie-Ray Új Köztársasága, és a legutóbbi,Tom Királysága, Dave apja után.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Ifjú korában, Dave ki lett zárva a Tom Királyságából, és a pusztát járta tapasztalatait bővítve. Végül felcsapott zsoldosnak. Eztán hazatért és lázadást szított az apja ellen, és átvette az örökségét. Ezután nevezte át a helyet, maga után Dave Köztársaságának, és a diktátor uralmat demokráciával váltotta fel. A köztársaság jól tartja a népességet a gyenge mezőgazdaságát tekintve, viszont a karavánok is megfordulnak néha errefelé. Az ország szervezetei: Katonaság Egyesített védelmi erő, tagjai: Dave és Bob. A bevándorlási iroda Nem válhatsz a közösség tagjává, de befogadnak «menekültként», ha ezt személyesen az elnökkel megtárgyaltad.Az ittartózkodásod díja 250kupak, vagy egy új vadászpuska az elnök úr számára. Vagy akár azt is mondhatod Dave-nek, hogy te vagy a Puszta Nagykövete. A turizmusi iroda A nagykövet bármely kérdését megválaszolja. Más komfortok * Dave szereti emlékeztetni látogatóit, hogy a birodalmában van múzeum, iskola, parlament, és szeparált alvóhelységek. ** Az itten iskolán kívül csupán kettő van a vidéken, a másik kettő Vault 101 és Little Lamplight tanterme. ** A gyerekeknek megtanítják, hogy Dave jobb mint egy átlagos ember, hiszen «csecsemő korában sosem sírt, és a kakija sosem bűzlött». Választások A választás nagyon fontos esemény a Köztársaságon belül, viszont mindig csak Dave szokott lenni a jelölt. A népe egytől-egyig megvan bizonyosodva arról, hogy Dave a legmegfelelőbb vezető, aki a Köztársaság berkein belül él, hacsak nem győzöd meg őket ennek az ellentétéről. A helyi törvények is elég szigorúak. Mindenkinek elnök úrnak kell szólítania Dave-et, és teljesen le kell borulni a hatalmassága előtt, vagy különbem száműzetés lesz a büntetés, és 24 órán belül el kell hagyni a Köztársaságot. The New Republic of Dave Upon losing the elections, Dave informs the player that he is heading to Old Olney to make «The new republic of Dave». For the new republic to establish, the player must go to Old Olney and clear out the deathclaws in the area. Dave will arrive at the ruined city and sit in the area where the wastelander bodies are at. When spoken to, Dave will inform you that you are in the new Republic of Dave, and order you to leave. Speaking to him twice more will make him hostile towards the player. Lakosság * Dave, elnök * Rosie, az első felesége * Jessica, a második felesége * Bob, Dave legidősebb fia, és helyettese * Rachael, Dave lánya * Mary, Dave lánya * Ralph, Dave kisebbik fia * Flower, Dave lánya * Shawna, tanár és idegenvezető Dave Múzeumában; ha elég rámenős vagy, kereskedhetsz vele, de ő úgysem árul semmit. Notable Loot * Dave keeps a unique Hunting Rifle named Ol' Painless, that does significantly more damage than the standard Hunting Rifle. It also has a faster reload time than the standard Hunting Rifle. To acquire it, you either have to steal Dave’s key or rig the election so one of the other two win, after which you will be given access to the safe. Obviously, the first option is considered stealing and must be done discreetly if you do not wish to upset the residents. However, the rifle can at times be equipped by one of Dave’s wives, thus rendering it impossible to get if the first two options have been skipped unless the player selects the 'your republic is forfeit' dialogue option with Dave. This will turn all the citizens hostile and allowing you to kill them without karma loss, and then picking up the rifle through searching the bodies of Dave and his wives. * The Bobblehead - Perception can be found in the Republic of Dave Museum. As with all other Bobbleheads, taking it does not yield any Karma difference. * Two pre-War books in the museum and a Nuka-Cola Quantum on the safe in Capitol Building. (Both must be stolen) * Similar to the Giant Teddy Bear(s), there is a giant version of the Hot Plate on one of the shelves in the Musem of Dave. Taking it will cause you to lose Karma. Kapcsolódó küldetések * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head * Election Day Notes * After you receive the safe code, you can loot everything in it except the caps. Removing the caps will make the people turn hostile towards you. * You can tell anyone in the Republic of Dave, «Your republic is forfeit, prepare to be reclaimed by the wasteland!» ''This will cause them to take you for a Communist, and either attack you or run away. * According to the residents, Earth is almost 50 times as big as an in-game globe. * If you talk to any of Dave's children, they will refer to him as ''«President Daddy». * In order to access the safe if Dave wins the election, you can mezmorize anyone staying in Dave’s office. They will turn against Dave, and you will have his room clear to open the safe. * You can steal the key from Dave when he sits in an armchair, go out, wait several hours till it’s dark (e.g. 1:00am), go into Dave’s cabinet — he’ll not be there (he sleeps upstairs) and loot the safe totally (this was done in the middle of elections; quest didn’t fail when I woke Dave up at night). * If you are planning on killing Dave for You Gotta Shoot Em In The Head be sure to complete ''Election Day '' first. Behind the scenes * The lead designer is on record saying that the Republic of Dave was not inspired by anything in particular; it simply struck them as a funny idea for a location to visit. * There is a secret entrance on the east side of the republic, a small gap in the fence. Bugs * If you have Fawkes with you, it may be best to have him wait outside as there have been cases of him killing all the adult NPC’s in the Republic of Dave unprovoked. Also, Sergeant RL-3 may also kill all the adults in an unprovoked attack, so have him wait outside, the same as Fawkes. * Sometimes Jessica will not vote if she is standing in front of the ballot box, even if you tell her to vote and she says she will. This results in the quest being broken and the only way of fixing this problem is to load a save before you activated the quest. References de:Republik Dave en:Republic of Dave es:República de Dave fr:République de Dave it:Repubblica di Dave ja:デイブ共和国 pl:Republika Dave'a pt:Republic of Dave ru:Республика Дэйва sv:Republic of Dave uk:Республіка Дейва zh:Republic of Dave Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Republic of Dave Category:Towns